


Cages aren't meant for the Free

by Reposhillo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: A retelling of that one scene, M/M, More Roth pining in an unconventional way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reposhillo/pseuds/Reposhillo
Summary: "He is beautiful, isn't he?"
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Cages aren't meant for the Free

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be steam rolling out one-shot about these two and I'm not sorry in the least.

It's a spur of the moment kind of moment when Roth decides to invest in a pet of sorts. Nothing in the usual sense of the word, like a dog or cat. No Roth decided to invest in something he found rather poetic, something to care for as well to serve as a reminder. Granted such creatures weren't usually on the open market, but the Thespian decided nothing short of a crow would do for him, and he knew exactly where a man who dealt in rather unorthodox pets spent his time.. After all, the critter was the Sigil for the gang that currently rivaled his own Blighters in power. As well as the leader of that particular gang that had caught Roth's eye for some time now. A man whose deeds had caught Roth's attention, and somehow he had managed to convince the latter to share a drink with him and have a little night out on the town. It had been the most fun Roth had in a long while, something that got his blood pumping, freedom soaring through his veins once more as his heart began to beat soundly for this particular man, this Jacob Frye.

Poetic indeed, he thinks, as he sends off his personal assistant Lewis to collect his purchase, as well as a finely crafted cage for the winged creature. He can feel excitement creep up as he thinks of what Jacob will think of the bird. Will he find flattery among Roth's choice? Will he be pondering a deeper meaning behind his choice of a crow, when in reality it was just because he wanted it (of course, also because it reminded Roth of Jacob himself).

He muses on Jacob's reactions long enough for his assistant's return to almost escape his notice, blinking as Lewis softly knocks on his open door simply to be polite and catch his attention, a blanketed contraption tucked under his other arm. Roth finds a grin painting his face as he hears the small tell tale chirps emanating from what he assumes is the cage, and approaches Lewis with a few dramatic steps, hands opening wide before closing around the cage and gently tugging it away from Lewis, who certainly made no move to keep it from him.

"Will that be all, sir?" Lewis questions softly, tucking his now free hands behind his back.

"I do think so, yes. Thank you Lewis!" He laughs, sending Lewis back to his post with a grin and nod before his attention returns to the cage held in both hands. He's tempted to tear off the sheet covering it right then and there, but Roth finds his patience. He has a pleasant feeling right then and there, an instinct almost, that Jacob will be visiting him tonight, and he should probably be somewhere easy for the Rook leader to find him. So Roth handles the cage with upmost care as as exits his study, descending down the stairs quick as he instead heads backstage, where a prop table is already laid out with food and random bottles of wine. It would be easy to find him here, he reckons.

The prop table is then where he carefully sets the cage down, his fingers almost burning with the desire to rip the sheet away, but he keeps his composure. He doesn't want to scare the bird hiding underneath after all. Slowly and carefully, he peels the sheet off instead. The brass bars of the cage are what first greet him, before he eventually gets to catch sight of his prize, and what a sight! What a tiny little thing his pet is! It couldn't barely be over an age to leave it's mother nest before finding itself in this cage. It's a tiny wonder of sleek dark feathers, dancing around it's cage like a moving shadow.

_Like Jacob racing along the rooftops of London, a murderous shadow hunting and striking down those who stand in his way _.__

__Roth watches the tiny crow flit about the cage for a moment, green eyes taking in every movement as it chirps and pecks at the bars of it's cage, occasionally pausing to tilt it's head and observe it's surroundings. He smiles at the little wonder, fondness quickly taking hold and isn't that quite something? He takes to it almost as fast as he had taken to Jacob. Another similarity they share._ _

__"Hello, my dear." He finally greets, sparing a laugh as the crow chirps back at him, freezing in place as beady black eyes focus on him. Roth finds himself sinking to his knees, arms overlapping one another as he rest his chin on top of them to just marvel at the crow. "Aren't you a pretty thing. Dark as the night you are." He comments, green eyes glinting with amusement as he gently pokes at the cage with a gloved finger. The bird actually pecks at him once before going back to chirping at him. It makes him laugh once more, shaking his head. Yes, this little thing certainly reminded him of Jacob in a few ways._ _

__"Hey now, I'm not all that terrible. I'm sure you'll warm up to me rather quickly. After all, I'm already fond of you, and trust me, that's a good thing for you." He quips, finger prodding back into the cage and receiving another peck for his efforts. "You know, you really remind me of someone who I'm pretty fond of as well. I guess you could say he inspired me to bring you to me."_ _

__The bird only chirps once at him, head twisting and turning as if it was trying to get a close look at him, reminding Roth of the day he had managed to strike up his current arrangement with the assassin. How Jacob had been eyeing him up, looking for any signs of deceit or reason to refuse him. Considering he was still among the living and had managed to have the Rook leader partner up with him, Roth was certain he could say he was successful in spurring interest in the assassin._ _

__"Yes, you certainly make me think of him. Would you mind if I talked about him?" He questions, as if the crow could actually deny him anything of the sort, even going as far as giving a brief moment of silence before he chuckles. "Alright then! Mind you, I may ramble a bit, but there's so much to know. Well for starters, I believe I should mention his name. Jacob Frye. I know, I know, it doesn't sound particularly grand or anything of the sort. Certainly doesn't inspire the terror my Blighters now feel when it comes up, but when you see him....It just fits. It suits him just fine."_ _

__He pauses for a moment, watching at the crow tilts his head at him. It was almost like it was actually listening to him, a rather funny thing to think about. However, it was said that these particular birds could be rather clever. It makes him continue on, bringing a hand up to make gestures as he speaks._ _

__"Anyway, Jacob he is...Well handsome for one thing! I don't say this lightly, but he's a very beautiful man. He's young, for sure, but very nicely built. He's growing into that scruff he has, and his scars make him all the more attractive. Oh if only you could see him. He's very fit, and from what I hear he has the power of a small freight train behind his punches. Probably grew up brawling in those underground fight clubs spread about. I'd have to guess he's at that age where he's just growing out of boyhood and right into a fine young man. A ripe time for sure, and he's so close to finding true freedom. That's one of the reasons I'm rather taken with him, you know? He's fighting so hard to preserve humanity's freedom, which is our given right." Roth then leans in close, as if sharing a secret with the bird._ _

__"He's even willing to spill blood for that freedom. He's willing to do whatever it takes. If only you could see that way he fights, or how he kills. I once followed him around when rumors about him were getting quite generous, and oh, what a sight! The way his blade sank into that man's throat, the way he tore open his throat even! Red, vibrant red just everywhere! A price for freedom, and Jacob pays it every day."_ _

__Roth closes his eyes, memories surfacing of the time he had managed to catch Jacob in action, and he recalls as such to his little bird._ _

__**Roth sticks close to the shadows, making sure he's out of sight and certainly out of the war path on the streets below. Several Blighters are gathering around a single man, clothed in rather shoddy attire and a cap, obscuring his face from view from where Roth is. He curious as to what the deal is with this little upstart, and his pondering is almost immediately met when one of the Blighters charge right at him, only for the man to skillfully maneuver out of the way, almost as if side stepping to a dance. The motion has thrown the Blighter off balance, and Roth can catch the glint of brass knuckles as the rival gang leader takes a strike across the back of the man's head, and even though he truthfully couldn't, Roth could of swore he could hear the man's skull crack from where he was. Two more Blighters try to rush him, and the Assassin ducks and sways away from their hatchets and knives, and instead reaches for a curved blade, a Kukri he believes, which he brandishes and makes a quick slash across one of the Blighter's chest, a small flash of red spurting from the wound. Then he swerves, a perfect twirl as he brings his blade across the other Blighter's throat, another spurt of red as both bodies fall to the ground.**__

********

********

____"It was like watching a dance, little crow. He was practically waltzing around them, hacking and slashing and breaking bones. Gorgeous work, if I may say so. He wields a strong body and mind. That's another part of his charm. He's not some mindless violent beast. There's reason behind his actions. He has a goal in mind, and he uses his head in a fight, literally at times." He laughs once more, eyes crinkling in fondness._ _ _ _

____"There's also this...Almost innocence about him, and that's the most delicious part. He's come so far here in London, but he's so inexperienced in certain matters. He cannot handle genuine compliments. I dare say at times I may catch him blushing like a maiden when I tell him what a handsome man he is, or compliment his bravery and courageous actions. Must have had a bastard of a father, at least to my guessing. Didn't receive the praise he should have, so now he's reluctant to accept that there are others who do see how amazing he is. He's like a half written play, little bird, filled with a fantastic plot and a wondrous adventure in store. He just needs something, or someone, to help fill out the blanks, the holes, the lines. Of course the ending will always be up to him, as well as the type of play we're writing together. Between you and me, I'm hoping for a more _romantic _ending." He spares a wink at his crow, before waving catches his attention._ _ _ _ __

____It's one of his personal guards that patrol the Alhambra, and they make a small hand signal that causes Roth's grin to widen. It's a sign used whenever his dear Jacob is on the premises, or on set, as he likes to inwardly jokes. He nods at his guard, and drops his chin back down on his arms as he gazes at the bird._ _ _ _

____"Here he comes, little bird." He whispers, and sure enough Roth can spot a shadow moving along the shelves and clothing lines, before Jacob himself emerges. His hat is missing, showcasing chocolate colored hair that is slicked back. It looks soft and rather inviting to touch and run his fingers through, but that would have to be for another time. Right now those green speckled hazel eyes are glancing around, before locking in on Roth. They momentarily flicker to the cage, and return to Roth, and he can read the question in that gaze._ _ _ _

____"Jacob!" Roth greets, and his eyes flicker to the bird who twists it's head to spot the approaching man. A knowing smile graces Roth's face. "He is beautiful, isn't he?"_ _ _ _

____Roth was never referring to the bird in that moment, even with Jacob's hum of agreement._ _ _ _


End file.
